Kick
Kack Relathionship Kack/Jim is the pairing of Jack and Kim Crawford. Kack is the most possible pairing in the show. In the first episode Wasabi Warriors, their were lots of hints that showed that they had feelings for each other. History In every episode, it is shown that they are almost always next to each other. Also, it is shown that Jack is convinced that Kim has a crush on him, which she might. He might have a crush on her in return. Kim is shown to get jealous when he talks about a girl. Kack Moments Wasabi Warriors *When Kim almost drops her apple, Jack catches it on his foot and Kim says that that was almost cool. *When Jack tells her that he is the new guy, she says he stills has that new guy smell. after she says that, he laughs alittle. *After Jack and Kim gaze at each other for a moment, Kim ask him for her apple back. *After he gives her apple to her, they gaze at each other for a moment. Then Jack says that they maybe will see each other around. Kim answers by saying maybe and then she walks away. *When Jack jumps in Kim's table to back away from the fight, kim waves at him and then he smiles. *Kim tries to talk Jack into join the black dragons. *In the tournament, when the boy from the black dragons kicked Jack and Jack fell, Kim looked very worried. *After Jack gets up, Kim ask him if his goig to be okay. *Jack keeps telling Kim that she has a crush on him. *Jack seemed very happy when he saw Kim in the dojo When Kim did the test,the first one to vote yes was Jack. *Kim is the first one of the group to meet Jack. Fat Chance *When Jack came she started chanting his name like the others. *When Jack said that he didn't notice the janitor, Kim looked mad and said that he couldn't notice a 600 pound janitor but he could notice Donna Forman when she moved her french braid from left to right with slight jealousy. Dummy Dancing *When Kim gets stuck in the school's banner, Jack gets to her quickly. *When talking about Truman's pranks Kim and Jack are sitting together. *When Eddie is confessing to the pranks Kim and Jack stood together. Dojo Day Afternoon *When Jack breaks the cement Kim, along with everyone else, says whoa. *When Jack is about to show Arthur karate Kim cheers the loudest for him. *When Jack goes to fight Arthur for giving them a "punching dummy" Kim puts her hand on his chest telling him not to fight him. *Jack was the one who told Kim that Margret arrived to cover the story. Swords and Magic *When Jack learned the hottest girl in school was coming to the Dojo he told everyone to put deorderant on and Kim rolled her eyes. *Kim and Jack are sitting close on a seat reading, looks like their dating. *When Kim went after Eddie for getting them lost Jack held her back and kept his arm around her for a couple more seconds. *Jack ran after Kim when she ran to the battle field. *After seeing what Eddie had done to Kim's hair, Jack informed Eddie that she was going to "kill him" meaning beat him up which she did. This shows that Jack knows Kim well enough to predict her actions. Category:Road to Wasabi